Vulture Of Twilight Jasper Whitlock
by Mylittlevampiree
Summary: Savanna Black, the daughter of Jacob and Bella Swan. Months after the Cullens left Bella knew they weren't coming back, so she moved on with her life. Cullens are back, Savanna wants to avenge her mothers death. Follow Savnna into this adventure Jasper FanFic X OC
1. Cast: Vulture If Twilight

_**"Your characters are just parts of your hidden self."**_

 _ **\- Unknown**_

Alycia Debnam Carey 

As

Savanna Black Swan 

Jackson Rathbone 

As

Jasper Whitlock 

Jake T. Austin 

As

Hunter Uley 

Robert Pattinson 

As

Edward Cullen 

Taylor Launter 

As

Jacob Black 

Nikki Reed 

As

Rosalie Hale 

Kellan Lutz 

As

Emmett Cullen

Ashley Greene 

As

Alice Cullen 

Peter Facinellias Elizabeth Reaser 

As

Carlisle Esme Cullen 

Bryce Dallas

As

Victoria 

Kristen Stewart

As

Isabella "Bella" Swan 

**_Hope you enjoy this FanFic (:_**


	2. E P I G R A P H

**_How scary is it,_**

 ** _To look at the one you love_**

 ** _And realize that there are_**

 ** _Only two possible outcomes_**

 ** _Forever_**

 ** _Or Not._**


	3. P R O L O G U E

_**– Bella Swan POV:**_

Leaving my daughter and husband behind wasn't something I would ever think of doing.

My child it's just three, she would have to grow up without me. I wouldn't be able to sing her to sleep or brush her hair.

"Bella, the pack and I can do this. You don't have to go,"

The pack and Jacob had try to catch Victoria, take her out of the picture. But she was always two steps ahead, and last night. Last night she almost hurt my daughter, if it weren't for Seth god knows what Victoria would of have done.

"Jake, I won't put our daughters life at risk. What if, Seth-seth didn't get their in time!"

He wasn't going to change my mind. I wanted my daughter to grow up and to love, with Victoria still around. Her future is at risk.

"Let me come with you," Jacob voice was croaky. I scoff "Jacob, our daughter will need you." I argued.

"She will need you too,"

"I'll be a phone call away," I sigh.

Opening the drawer, "That won't be enough," putting my clothes into the bag, "Losing you or her will be worse, Jacob!" I slammed the drawer shut, turning to face him.

"We can video call, but I won't put yours or her life in danger." His brown twinkle eyes reflecting his frustration.

This was something I had to do on my own, it all started with the Cullen's. If I would've never met them, maybe my life wouldn't be so messed up.

"I can protect you," his hands cupping my cheeks as if I was a fragile doll, "And I can protect both of you," I murmur, pushing myself closer to him. Our nose brushing against each other, our lips just inches close.

"I will come back, once this is over." My lips press hard with his, my arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck.

In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, "One last time, till we meet again." My words shaky and breathless, "Till we meet again." The words faded into the air.

I was on the run for seven years, I watched my daughter grow up behind a screen. Video calling her every birthday so I won't miss it, I met up with Jacob the first two years before it became too dangerous.

My feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves as I round the corner, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster.

With each footfall a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumping that wall onto stairs wasn't so smart. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees.

For the past seven years I was able to escape Victoria, but now she had caught me off guard. I knew better than running from a vampire.

I knew sooner or later she would catch up to me. I knew she would find me and kill me, I guess I always knew.

I keep running but I know my time is up. Out of the corner of my eye I see her, that beautiful red-hair of hers. I froze, my feet stopped moving.

"Victoria," I mumbled, slowly twisting my body to face her. A smirk playing on her lips, my eyes reflecting my fear. And her eyes reflecting her joy, "It was time this game of hide and seek stopped, don't you think?" her voice sounded like belonging to blond curls and pink bubblegum', and can pass for a helpless girl to lure in a bait.

She ghost out of my view, a cold air brushed through my neck. Her cold breath brushed my ear, "We are going to have so much fun." I feel her fingers snatching my long brown hair, tangling and tugging.

My head bobs backwards. The scream squeaks through my scorched throat. Snatching at the air, I beg it to help me keep my balance. I see the stars watching from the heavens. Her face looming over mine. My body numb. Blackness.

 ** _What did you guys think? Let me know leave a review it makes me so happy when you do (:_**


	4. Deadly Reminder

**_• Savanna POV:_**

"If I have to ask once again, I will cut your head and throw into a fire," I growl, the boy winced as my hot temperature body burned into his ice-cold. "How do you know that name and why did you call me that?" My hand tightened around his throat, I pulled his head up and slammed it in the soil.

The boy wasn't older than me, maybe seventeen or sixteen. "Savanna, what are you doing?" My eyes rolled as his voice echoed through the meadow. I got up with the boys neck still on my hand "You're two hours late dad," Dad eyes met with the boys, his eyes widen as if he had seen the dead.

"Jacob?" Pale face asked, his hands over mine, "You know this boy?" I snarled at dad. He sighs as he scratches his beard "Let him go peanut," i narrow my eyes at him, and he replies with a warning look.

"Saved by the bell," I barked and toss him towards dad. "What are you doing here, Edward?" Dad ordered, how do you know this Vampire? I mentally asked dad.

"Family business," The boy gets up into his feet, glancing towards me. "She's your daughter?" He wondered, dad nods flashing me a smile.

"Why did you call me Isabella?" I take a step closer towards him, "You look just like her." He mumbled, I've been told.

"Dad, care to explain how he knew mom?" I raise a brow, crossing my arms. "Knew? What does she mean by knew, Jacob?" He bawled, I growled at him and took another step closer.

"Stay down Anna," dad ordered, I blinked clenching my fist. "Bella has been gone for nine years Edward," Dad hissed. The boy steps back, his eyes wonder around the meadow. Lips parted as if a sob was about to escape but, never did.

I couldn't pin point from where I knew him, but I know I did. He reminded me of someone and now I know he knew her, "You better go, or I will kill you." Dad threatened and the boy ghost out of our view.

He sighs in relief and launched himself at me, and I realized how much I had missed him. It's been a year since I last saw him, "Happy birthday peanuts," I wrapped my arms around him and sucked in his scent. "I missed you dad." I sigh.

"I've missed you too." He pulls me back and smiles, I saw his pain reflected in his eyes. I was his reminder of what he lost, of what he will never have back. My mother, "Want to head back to Charlies'?" I asked, and flashed him a small smile. He nods, "We'll talk about today later on." I ordered as we walked out of the meadow.

 ** _So I'm thinking on doing each chapter 500-600 words? Not sure if that's too short, let me know what you guy think. Should I make them longer or not?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!!!_**


End file.
